Forum:Index
Character Sheet I just found the wiki and I'm reading the rules now. While I'm only really familair with the Bethesda era games, as are my friends, I think this could make a good system to use in a tabletop game. I can't seem to find a character sheet however, and I was wondering it one ever actually got uploaded or not? Nothing comes up if I search for character sheet. Online VASSAL Project Closed. I'm not working on Vassal anymore. I've got a license for FantasyGrounds II, I'm exploring the possibility of creating a new ruleset with a friend, I don't expect this to pique anyone's interest, but hey, if you see it, you'll see it.Jeffman12 (talk) 05:52, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Request for comment - Flight Hi Folks. Long time since I've touched the Fallout PnP Stuff. Got a request for comment for you. I'm a bit of an aspiring pilot and I'm thinking of putting together a few guidelines for use of flying vehicles in the fallout universe, with the idea of it being a sort of an optional "plug in". The idea would be that its a guideline for GMs to use when an adventure called for a flying vehicle (not for a permanent campaign feature or piece of player property) and as such I'd intend it to be a bit fast and loose, but using real world style statistics (with the idea that if a GM saw a particular real world vehicle he wanted to include, simply by using a few readily available statistics from the manufacturer a fallout analogue could be generated easily). Given that Fallout is Fallout, vehicle condition would be critical and a potential hook. Each aircraft would have appropriate "subsystems" (eg- Control Surfaces, Engine, Wing) with a starting level of damage preset by the GM - the more damage the more difficult it is to perform "Manoeuvres" (Such as Take Off, Land, Turn, Ascend, Descend, etc) that use that subsystem - the effect being a pre-war wreck would be harder to fly than a well maintained Enclave Vertibird; The degree of success or failure would determine how well it was done (and if any further damage or peril was incurred). I was just wondering if anyone had any suggestions as to possible problems or things that should be included? Agent c 01:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Need help... So, I'm the one doing the Fallout 2.5 rebuild thing, and I want to make a table, like the one that links all the 3.0 stuff and the simple stuff together. But I haven't got a bleeding idea how to do it. Is there someone who can show me a page or a walkthrough, OR, would be willing to do it, so long as I provide the pages and links and whatnot? Griff Morivan 01:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :You mean the navbox, like the ones at the bottom of all of the Simple pages? Sure, I could help. Template:Simple is where the Simple navbox is stored; just copy it, form a template page along the lines of Template:Fallout 2.5 PNP or something like that, paste, and make it look like you want it to. Nitty Tok. 01:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) So... So, who's actually actively trying to fix this place up?--Zilabus 05:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Me and a friend have been working on a Fallout D20 campaign setting-type thing for about a month now, and we're getting close to being done with it. It uses D20 modern rules, though a lot of it is a compilation of many different books and rules, as well as some stuff created by us to make it more Fallout-y. I'll see if I can post it up here on the wiki when we're finished.--luei333 5:50, 7 September 2009 =d20 System Fallout= Hi. I've been working off and on with getting a d20 fallout setting. Right now, I've been focusing on existing rules in the d20 modern/future and D&D v3.5 books for anything that can be used without any conversions. Does anybody know what BethSoft's stance is on fan created works surrounding the fallout brand? I have no intention of selling my work, but I don't want to get Wikia in trouble for 'distribution' of copyrighted works, either. Airos.the.Tiger 06:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Actually I was wondering, who exactly is making the Fallout PnP version 3 rule system anyway? It's not that it bothers me because I use a loose "homebrew" rules in my own campaigns but I noticed on some pages it is traditional fallout rules and then it goes off into things I've never heard of like Deception Class and Judgement Class. Also I am currently working on a "sourcebook" for a campaign set in Louisiana and was wondering if that could be added here or not. I am new to wiki. Tom0337 05:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Tom0337 @Airos.the.Tiger: So long as you do not sell the Fallout Product, produce exact copies of their merchandise, or claim that you yourself invented the Fallout universe you should be fine. Fan projects fall under fair use, and if the company does become aware of it and (by some slim chance) has a problem with the project, they would give a cease-and-desist order before pressing charges. @Tom0337: When I first found this Wiki I saw the combat mechanics in shambles, and so wrote a custom combat system from scratch. I did not have the exact mechanical information from Fallout available, so I did my best to reproduce the feel of the game while keeping things simplistic. A Video game handles background calculation quite well, but that does not work quite so well for a table-top game. In Fallout, the clothes that you wear control the sound that you make while you're moving, which controls how effectively (or ineffectively) you can sneak around. Instead of making a list of arbitrary bonuses and penalties to sneak based on vague criteria (like "Heavy Boots: -15% Sneak), I created Deception Class so that such bonuses (or penalties) could simply be rolled into equipment. EDIT: Technically the Detection Class of Armor tells how helpful (or distracting) it is in locating hostiles. It loads the chance to spot someone into the Sneak roll so that only one roll is necessary. Likewise, Judgment Class represents the positive (or negative) reputation a certain type of clothing carries with it. If you're walking around in Enclave Power Armor, people aren't going to believe you're there to save the Brahmin. Again, instead of a generic list of penalties by preconception Judgment Class allows you to roll those issues directly into the equipment. All of this is of course only applicable if you use the "Skill Combat" variant of rules. Since this is a Wiki and not a book, there are several attempts of the project coexisting in the same space. If you are unwilling to deviate from that which was established by the games, then avoid "Skill Combat" pages. Cjc7988 21:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC)